


The real doesn't exist

by d3nver



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blade Runner 2049 - Freeform, Deckard is like a dad, Fix-It, Gen, Reflection, Sad Joe, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Self-Reflection, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3nver/pseuds/d3nver
Summary: « You believed it, did you? »« I did »The snow is falling on his face but Joe only thinks about who he could have been. Deckard is not far away. God saves them.





	The real doesn't exist

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> I left the cinema like five hours ago and felt obligated to do something about it. 
> 
> I'm truly sorry for my mistakes, fell free to said it, English's not my first language. Have fun :D

> _« What am I for you »_

What was he? A hope. A bloody hope. But... But the hope was now broken. Lost. In the snow. Lost in the rain. Maybe it's all's suppose to end. In the rain. Maybe his hopes too.

« I only... Ever wanted to be... real. This is the reason why... »

And when he was thinking that nobody's listing, he was wrong. But that's okay. Well. That's okay for him. He just.... doesn't care anymore, bleeding like nothing can't stop. So... He's just going to die here. It could be a great picture. The red of the blood in the snow. Well... He will not be able to see it. Because it's his blood. And he laid on the stairs. It's... just fine. He's not cold anymore, can't be. He doesn't feel a lot of things. Is it dying? Isn't supposes to be like... "I'm seeing all my life, all the happiest moments of my life in a matter of seconds"?! Yes. Sure. But you have to have a life to be able to see it. K doesn't have a life. K is just a replicant. K is a bloody thing created by humans with false memories. He doesn't have a life.  
So he just lays here. Looking at the sky. Damn. It's really pretty. All that white. Nice color. Oh. He already said that now? Damn. K, you're lagging. It must be the end you.

« I only wanted to feel loved »

Was he? By Joi? That's the last thing she said to him. But wasn't her programmed to say what people always wanted to hear? K, your life was a miserable thing. And everybody always knew it. And now, you were supposed to die on the stairs like a loser, alone. Deckard is with his daughter. So this is it. The end. Not even glorious.

« You know kid, it's frightening here. »

Deckard's voice raise behind him. K hadn't heard him get out the building, he didn't even lift his head to look at him.

« I don't feel the cold anymore. »

« I do! »

He could have smiled, only to be nice. Hearing the other, shaking himself, trying to get a little cooler, before sitting himself next to the replicant.

« Why aren't you inside with your daughter Deckard? »

His voice was neutral, has always, but somewhere, inside him, it feels nice not to be.... Leave, just like that.

« 'Cause she told me Joe. »

« I'm not Joe mister Deckard »

He felt a little tired now, everything was falling apart, the sky wasn't just white, they were Deckard head now, looking him.

« Does it matter to you? »

« And you? »

Silence welcomes him as he closes his eyes just some instants, letting the tear roll down his face.

« Yes, it does. Depend on what you want to be. »

He could cry. He already did. And he was just... Losing some tears by now. But he could break into sobs if the conversation continued.

« I... I... Don't know how to say that. »

« You believed it, did you? »

K opened his eyes, sadness taking over again, he can't shake, he doesn't even have enough energy for it.

« I did »

Deckard smiles a little at him before moving closer. K turns a little his head. The smile is warm, cosy, like he always wanted one.

« You are special Joe. »

The replicant just smiles softly by himself, it's a little sad smile, a one saying "oh dear, no."

« I'm not Deckard. But Ana is. Ana... Ana's the future. She... she's what all of us dream about. »

« Did you? »

« I only wanted to exist Deckard. I only wanted to be real. »

The snow's falling in his eyes now, he vision's becoming blurry, it's normal he goes, K is dying after all. But, what Rick Deckard did for him this day... It's the best thing he could have dreamt of. Feeling free for the first time. K, was like a child who get a gift to be taken later with the excuse "sorry wrong child". He felt unloved, unheard, unseen. And he was, certainly. And then. Then there were someone here, a human. A human who fell in love with a replicant, who gave birth to a replicant, with a soul. Joe, or K, always wanted a soul. But all his life he had met a big wall hanging a big "no". And this time. This... tiny moment, is the one which could, should, have ended his life.  
Deckard smiles, a new time, moving behind Joe again and taking the man head's on his laps. Like that there's eyes were meeting obligatory and K wasn't looking whiter, wonderful snow.

« You don't have to be real to exist. You are already real Joe. »

« I don't have any proper memories. All I have was... Created. »

Deckard shakes his head slowly.

« You maybe not born but you became someone by staying against yours orders Joe. You aren't like the others replicants. You are unique, boy. »

There. Finally. He is sobbing. Like he never did. Shit. He is sobbing and bleeding and dying and all he can do is nothing. Deckard passes his hand on Joe's cheek, withdrawing the snow. The contact is surprising and K sobs again, trying to stop.

« I'm sorry Deckard »

« For? »

« Dying. »

« I'm not letting you die Joe. »


End file.
